xiaolinpediafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Expanding Blog Policy
Category:Meditation HallCategory:Archived threads I feel that the Blog Policy should be widened so people can also give thoughts about the series or other images or things they have heard about the series that is long enough where it is longer than 2 sentences. This meaning it will not fit in a comment. For example, a person could write a blog saying their thoughts on Xiaolin Chronicles provided it's long enough to be considered a blog. [[User:Yamichidori1|'闇の千鳥1']] ('[[User talk:Yamichidori1|'talk]] • [[w:c:xiaolinfanfiction:Xiaolin Legends|'fanon']])'''23:03, September 10, 2012 (UTC) : : I agree with this proposal above. Conditions to the blog would be in my opinion that the blog has to be XS related (obviously), and it needs to be of a decent length. If a blog is considered too short, it can be deleted or asked to be placed as a comment instead. LevenThumps (talk) 23:06, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :: : We are an encyclopedia, not a blogging site. Blogs are meant for news and reviews, and that is what we should use them for. Comments allow for up to eight sentences. Expressing opinions are fine (reason for chat and comments). We can however create a Shout Room where users can discuss anything they wish. The Shout Room would be similar to the forums structure wise. But overall widening the blogs would causde havoc and badge boosting. (see this wiki) if you dont believe me.Ricky Spanish (talk) 03:27, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Our wiki intends for blogs to be used for news and reviews (which is fine), but that is not all they're meant for. According to Help Wiki, blogs are meant to be written by a single user, to help expand the community and another outlet to show their creativity. Widening the Blog Room would not cause havoc and if you're worried about badge boosting, you only get one badge for writing a blog (it doesn't keep going like other badge types), and it's a bronze one worth 10 points. LevenThumps (talk) 11:47, September 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::I agree with the above statement. It will expand us and attract users if the blog policy is exanded. [[User:Yamichidori1|闇の千鳥1']] '([[User talk:Yamichidori1|'''talk]] • [[w:c:xiaolinfanfiction:Xiaolin Legends|'fanon']]) 12:06, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :::::"We are an encyclopedia, not a blogging site." Couldn't that also be said that we are an encyclopedia, not a chat site, yet we still have chat. I'm not saying that we should get rid of chat. I'm saying that while the main purpose of our wiki is to be an encyclopedia of all things Xiaolin Showdown, blogs and chats should be allowed to be places where people can express their opinions and help our community grow. LevenThumps (talk) 16:22, September 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::Chat is there for people to voive their opinions. Blogs are nonencyclopedic. You may say chat is too, however chat forces people to contribute. Help Wiki is for general blogs. Every wiki can choose run blogs different, to which we chose to run them for news and review only. There is more than one blog badge. Blogs wont attract users, great content will. Ricky Spanish (talk) 21:50, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :::There is only one blog badge for making blogs, and two for commenting. Commenting can be done on news are reviews anyway, so those don't really matter. Chat isn't nonencycopedic as well as blogs, but I think we should have both. While you're on chat, you can talk to people only while you're there and they're there. A blog can be posted and someone else can see it later and comment on it. I don't think this is a big attraction to users, as Yami said, but I think it is a worthy feature to expand our community. We can require an edit limit before posting blogs similar to chat. LevenThumps (talk) 22:04, September 11, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't have extremely strong feelings on this either way, but I think I am leaning towards allowing blogs to be able to post opinions, as long as they are clearly stated to be opinions and the freedom is not abused.TrueThespian (talk) 16:53, September 15, 2012 (UTC)